


Time And A Place

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester's Bitchface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thrilled. Really, he is. But, there's a time and a place for these things, and the time when you're hunting down vampires certainly isn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And A Place

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the morning off from school (whoo!) so here's this little thing I wrote over breakfast, because sometimes we just need some Destiel fluff that early in the morning. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer, of course, I own nothing.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: "Person A tells Person B "I could kiss you". How does B respond?"

It was an accident, really. A slip of the tongue on Dean's part.

They'd been working a case in Sacramento, chasing a lead on a nest of vampires, when it had all gone horribly wrong rather quickly. In fact, if it wasn't for Cas showing up at just the right moment, Sam reckoned, him and Dean would probably both be dead right now.

"Thanks for that," he told the angel, rubbing his wrists to try and relieve the pain from where the rope to bound his hands together had dug too tightly into his skin. "We owe you one."

Cas gave him one of his half smiles. "You and Dean don't owe me anything -"

"You're a genius, man!" Dean interrupted, and clapped Cas on the shoulder several times, still beaming, still trying to process the whole we're-still-alive thing (Sam had to keep pinching himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream and he wasn't really still tied up by his ankles and hanging from the ceiling). "Dammit, I could just kiss you!"

Sam let out a startled noise of surprise at that. Cas' eyes widened, as Dean suddenly realised what he'd said and immediately dropped his hand from the angel's shoulder, jaw falling slack as he tried to come up with something witty to cover himself up. After a few minutes of incredibly awkward silence, Cas finally spoke again.

"Why don't you, then?"

Sam let out another noise, unable to keep the mile-wide grin from splitting across his face as he watched Dean searching Cas' face for any signs of joking, before Cas rolled his eyes in a very un-Cas-like manner at the elder Winchester's lack of response and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, dragging him in and carding a hand through his dark blonde hair as Dean finally caught up to the situation and locked his arms around the angel as if he was afraid that Cas might try to disappear on him at any second.

 _Finally_ , Sam thought, glancing towards the door and tapping his feet against the ground in a gentle rhythm as he waited for the two of them to finish. He coughed meaningfully when the kiss started to go on longer than he expected, neither of the pair wanting to let the other go.

"Um, guys? As happy as I am that you've gotten over your unresolved tension that's been hanging around for the past few years, there's a time and a place for this, and this isn't it."

Dean reluctantly pulled away from Cas, but he kept his arm wrapped tightly around the angel's waist. "You're right," he said finally. "Let's get outta here before the rest of the nest shows up to kick our unprepared asses. Sammy?" He reached into his pocket and tossed Sam the Impala keys. "You're drivin'."

Sam gave them both a bitchface. "Fine. But there's gonna be no - and I mean, _no_ \- unsavoury stuff goin' on the back seat, understood?"


End file.
